


Building a Consensus

by TheTrueFro



Series: Like Mother, Like Daughter [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/F, Most of the above characters will not survive, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-10-03 12:22:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10245494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTrueFro/pseuds/TheTrueFro
Summary: Tells the tale of what everyone else was doing in the year Amethyne and Dorian were gone.





	1. Master

*Morgana's pov, two days after Amethyne 'dies'*

I let out a groan as feeling returns to my body. Opening my eyes, I'm greeted by a stone ceiling. I open my mouth to call out to Amethyne when memories of what happened before I blacked out rush back to me. I sit up and wrap my arms around my knees as I start to hyperventilate.

I hear a door slam open followed by a running footsteps before I'm wrapped up in a hug. After a few minutes I'm about to a hold of myself enough to really register the person hugging me. It is a pale blonde woman a couple of years my senior. She pulls away from me when she notices I'm staring. She gives me a comforting smile.

"Are you feeling any better, Morgana?" The woman asks. I look at her suspiciously. 

"How do you know my name?" I ask, in response. The woman smirks.

"I have my sources. I'm Calpernia." She says, extending her hand towards me. I hesitantly take it and shake.

"I would like to apologize for my followers’ actions two days ago. Rest assured the offending members will be punished for failing to follow their orders." Calpernia says, looking truthfully regretful about what happened.

"What was supposed to happen?" I ask, curious as to what she wants.

"They were ordered to capture, both you and Amethyne without causing lasting harm. We know what caused her Mark, and we have the ability to remove it. In your case, my master wanted to make you an offer." She responds.

"And who is this master of yours’s?" I ask.

"I am." A deep voice states, from the doorway. I fear a shudder go down my spine at the sight of the dark spawn looking man standing nearby. Calpernia quickly rushes over to kneel before the man. The man looks at me.

"What would you say if gave you incredible power, enough to even overcome death, in exchange for your loyalty and devotion? You would be able to take revenge on those that lead your love to her death and left you behind. You will be able to bring back those important to you once complete my tests. So what do say?" He asks me. 

My mind drifts to Evelyn and Amethyne, the two I had to watch die while I didn't do anything to try to save them. Even though this sounds too good to be true, my life is meaningless without Amethyne so I have only one option.

I stand up and walk over to him, before kneeling and bowing my head.

"I would say, what is your bidding my master?" I reply, causing to him to start cackling.


	2. Test # 1: Assassination of the Empress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgana does her first task for her new master

"People of Orlais, hear me!" Empress Celene calls to everyone assembled at The Winter Palace, from where she stood next to her cousins.

Morrigan observed from where she hid in the shadows. She stuck to the shadows so no one would notice her and comment on her blood shot eyes. It's been almost a week since she received word of god daughter's passing from Leliana and it still upset her deeply.

"Duke Gaspard has agreed to a ceasefire until the Breach is settled." The Empress announced, once she had everyone's attention. This news was received with cheers from everyone assembled. The cheers are abruptly interrupted when the doors into the ballroom slam open. Morrigan turns to see what is going on.

Her eyes widen upon seeing Morgana entering the room, followed by four greater Shades. As Morgana enters the room, screams and fighting can be heard from the room they left. An Orlesian guard approaches Morgana.

"You and your......friends have to leave Miss. This is invitation only." The guard states as he steps in front of Morgana. Morgana grabs the man by the throat and lifts him up into the air off his feet. Several nobles scream at this.

"I was invited you fool. I'm tonight's entertainment." Morgana states, but it sounds like four other voices say it at the say time as well. Morgana snaps the guard's neck before she tosses him down to the dance floor. Morgana approaches the bannister and locks eyes with the empress.

"Good evening, your grace. I'm called Consensus, and the nine of us will be your distraction tonight." Morgana says gleefully with a dramatic flourish of her hand. Morrigan continues as a feeling of doom announces it's presence in her stomach.

"Distraction? What do you mean dis-" The Empress's question goes unfinished as something smashes through the wall behind her. Morrigan turns to see what new problem just arrived and she stumbles backwards at the sight in front of her.

Standing in front of the Empress, the Duke, and the Duchess was an arch demon. It's head is cocked is slightly as it examines the Empress before looking at Morgana. The monster jerks his head at Empress. Morgana nods her head.

"Yes she is the one the master sent us to kill." Morgana says, with a psychotic grin. 

The archdemon then swallows up the Empress who doesn't even have time to scream. Several of the other nobles do so for her though. Morgana scowls down at the people below. She watches as a couple of them run for the stairs. Morgana snaps her fingers and a rage demon rises from the ground at the top of each staircase.

The nobles freeze under the gaze of the demons. They all turn to look at the Duke as he cries out in alarm. Morgana lifts the Duke up into air with her magic. She looks at the archdemon.

"Want a treat, boy?" She asks. The archdemon places his head on it's front legs as it sticks it's rear end into the air and it's tail beings to wag. Morrigan would have found it humorous if it wasn't so disconcerting.

"Good boy." Morgana says before she flicks her wrist up. 

At the same time, the Duke goes flying towards the ceiling but he hits, the archdemon stretches up and catches him in it's mouth. This causes even more screams from the horde of nobles. Morgana snaps her fingers again and several more rage demons and greater shades rise up around the nobles. As one the group of demons turn to look up at Morgana.

"Have fun." Morgana says to the demons, while a sadistic grin appears on her face. The demons nod before the surge forward. They carve through the nobles like paper. The level of brutality that Morgana is displaying is enough to sicken Morrigan.

"Why is she doing this?" Morrigan asks aloud, as Morgana does to the Duchess she had done to the duke. Morrigan stiffens slightly as something presses against her back and lips ghost up her neck until they reach her ear.

"It's probably demons. Have you ever encountered a problem, that didn't involve demons in some manner?" A sultry voice purrs in Morrigan's ear before a hand grabs hold of her hair and drags her out of the shadows.

"Lookie who I found, Consensus!" The sultry voice calls, as Morrigan is dragged towards the sadistic fallen mage. Morgana turns to look as the archdemon flies off. Morgana smiles as she spots Morrigan.

"Nice of you to join us, Morrigan." Morgana purrs, as Morrigan is forced into a kneeling position. 

Once she is on her knees, Morrigan is able to get a look at what had been dragging her. It was a blue skinned desire demon. Morrigan turns her attention to Morgana as the latter steps in front of her. Morrigan looks Morgana in the eye and gasps at what she sees.

Where there was compassion and a desire for self-improvement, now there was only rage, sadness, pride, and desire. Morrigan is pulled from her thoughts, as Morgana runs her fingers slowly up Morrigan's arms causing goosebumps to appear. Morrigan looks at Morgana again and her eyes widen at the lecherous look the younger woman is giving her.

"You know, I've always thought that you were incredibly attractive." Morgana purrs, as she moves her hands to Morrigan's hips. Morrigan gulps as Morgana's hands glide slowly up the former's chest, stopping just as her fingertips graze Morrigan's tits. Morrigan groans causing the desire demon to giggle.

"Morgana what hap---" Morrigan begins to ask, before Morgana slaps her. Morrigan lightly touches the spot where she was slapped before looking at Morgana again. She cowers slightly, despite herself, at the look of unbridled rage that is now on her captor's face.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Morgana snarls, before taking a few steps back as well as a couple deep breaths.

"I'm not Morgana. I am Consensus." She states, as she begins to pace. Morrigan tries to stand but Morgana's force magic prevents her.

"Morgana was a weakling and a fool. She rejected the power, that would have let achieve her destiny. She would have been able to save her, if she had embraced the power handed to her on a silver platter. But Morgana was afraid that she would have lost everything. But that's what happened, she was weak and she lost everything because of it." Morgana monologues.

"I am not Morgana. I am her improved. I'm her without the compassion or fears or weakness. And I will succeed where Morgana failed. Thanks to my master, The Elder One, I know what I need to do to bring her back to me and kill those responsible for her death. I just need more power." She states as a pride demon enters the room. Morrigan's eyes widen as she spots an unconscious Kieran in the demon's grasp.

"What are you doing with my son, you bitch?" Morrigan snarls at Morgana. Morgana ignores her as she approaches the pride demon and places her hand on Kieran's forehead. Morgana looks over her shoulder at Morrigan.

"I need more power, and your son has the soul of an old god inside him. What do you think, I'm doing?" Morgana asks, before she starts draining the magical power out Kieran. Morrigan's eyes widen as she feels the power that is being to build around Morgana and her son. Harnessing all the magical power she safely can, Morrigan channels it all into a single blast aim at Morgana.

This does as Morrigan had hoped. It stops Morgana from draining her son. It also causes the magical power that had been building to explode outward, with enough force to level the entire Winter Palace. Morrigan barely has time to cast a protective barrier around herself before the blast knocks her out.

* sometime later*

When Morrigan finally is able to crawl out of the rubble, she finds no sign of her son. She does find Morgana, laying unconscious but otherwise unharmed, on top of some rubble. Morrigan limps over to the woman that took her son from her. Upon reaching her, Morrigan pulls out a knife. With a yell, Morrigan drives her knife into Morgana's stomach repeatedly. She continues doing this until her arms are too tired to continue.

Leaving the knife inside of Morgana, Morrigan stumbles back a couple of steps. She turns around and begins to limp away, trying to put as much distance between her and any demons that survived.

"Have...to warn.......Leliana." Morrigan pants before she turns into a raven and flies off into the night.


	3. Test #2: no safe haven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing normal happens in Haven

* Leliana's pov*

I lean over my desk as I try to ignore the feeling of several people watching me, waiting for the moment when I break down. But, that won't happen, I'm not going to let everything my Gem did go to waste because I'm upset. I'll grieve over Amethyne after I honor her sacrifice, not before. As I try to think of a way to close The Breach without Amethyne, I hear a thud come from outside.

Stepping outside, I see several people gathered around a rather large raven. Varric and Josephine are among them. As I approach, the raven looks at me, before it turns into a bruised and battered Morrigan. I take a step back as her eyes meet mine and I see something, that I have never seen in her eyes. Fear and terror.

"Orlais has fallen to a demon army. And they are on their way here." Morrigan states, before her eyes roll back into her head and she passes. The reaction from the gathered crowd is one of panic. The biggest reaction is, oddly enough is from Varric.

"Of fucking course!" Varric exclaims, throwing his hands up into the air. "The Maker has a sodding terrible sense of humor. First, we lose Snark, Amethyst, and Connie, and now we got a demon army coming after us! What else could go wrong?" Varric queries, before storming away. I watch him go, before I turn to look at everyone else.

"We need to relocate." I state.

* two weeks later, Haven, Cassandra's pov*

"Cassandra?" I hear Cullen ask, as I stand on the steps of the Chantry and stare up at The Breach. I turn to look at the former Templar and meet his somber expression with my own.

"Have the scouts reported back yet?" I ask. When Leliana decided that we needed to relocate, I volunteered to stay behind to try to make sure we still hold the Breach. Cullen, Champ, Cutler, Bull and his Chargers also volunteered to stay behind as well, along with a small contingent of our troops.

"They've gone missing. It seems likely, that we are about to have visitors." Cullen replies. I sigh as I tighten my grip on my blade before heading towards the entrance to Haven where everyone else is gathered.

They all look up as I exited the town, but before I can address them we hear running footsteps and screaming. We all turn to see a blood covered and limping Morgana, one hand pressing against her stomach as the other hangs limply at her side, with several Great Shades on her heels coming into view.

"Help me!" Morgana yells out, before she trips on something and face plants into the snow. 

Iron Bull, Cullen, and I draw our weapons and charge to her rescue with Champ right behind us. The demons switch their attention from the wounded young woman to the people charging at them. One of them starts to move forward to meet our charge when another grabs it's arm and shakes it's head. The first demon grumbles before they all melt into the ground and vanish.

"Did they just communicate?" Krem asks incredulously. 

Iron Bull and I move in front of Morgana as Cullen and Champ check on her. I turn my head slightly to look at the young mage myself. She notices me looking and gives me a grateful smile. Champ sniffs at Morgana before backing away as he starts to cower. We all look at him.

"What's wrong with him?" Cullen asks as he helps Morgana stand. Morgana tries to shrug only to wince instead.

"He probably misses Amethyne." She says before looking at us. "Anyway you guys have no idea how happy I am to see you all." She tells us. I frown slightly at how nonchalantly she brushes past Amethyne's death.

"Morgana how did you survive? Last time I saw you, you were impaled on a blade." I say as I notice her scowl for a second as I say her name.

"I wish I knew Cassandra. I remember the blade piercing my body, and the next thing I know it's been three weeks and I'm waking up in a shallow grave." She says before she winces in pain. "Can we move this discussion somewhere inside? My broken leg is bothering me."

"We should probably have someone look at your injuries." Cullen says before he starts helping Morgana make her way towards Haven. I look at everyone else just standing around.

"Secure the area!" I order before following after Cullen and Morgana. As I approach them, I hear Cullen ask Morgana a question.

"This may not be the best time to ask, but would care to have dinner with me later, Morgana?" He asks causing both Morgana and I to stop and stare at him.

* Consensus's pov*

I look at Cullen as I take a few steps away from him. He looks at me in confusion and I feel the others doing the same. Before anyone can react, I pull out my spirit blade and swing at Cullen, cutting him in half at the waist. Several people let out gasps at this.

"You were not half the man I thought you were Commander Cullen." I state, as his body falls to the ground.

"Did she just talk in five different voices?" Krem again asks incredulously. I ignore his question as i slowly turn to look at Cassandra. She has a look of shock on her face. I stretch out my "broken" leg as the bones audibly snap back into place.

"You left me to die." I state causing Cassandra to wince as a look of regret appears on her face. She cautiously takes a step closer to me.

"Morgana I had no--Ugh!" I interrupt her lying and excuses, by knocking her on her ass with a telekinetic push.

"Don't call me that! Morgana was a weak fool! I'm her improved! I am Consensus!" I snarl at her as she rises back to her feet. This is followed by a groan from Krem.

"That is such a terrible villain name." Krem says. I slowly turn my head to look at the former Vint over my shoulder.

* Cassandra's pov*

I find myself unable to move as I watch the woman I used to think of as a sister stare at Krem. I'm so focused on her face I barely notice her flip her grip on her spirit blade so that she is now holding it in reverse. Krem lets out a scream, as he suddenly flies towards Morgana. His scream is cut off when his body and heart is pierced by her ghostly blade.

"Pathetic little man." Morgana states with a scoff. I'm almost knocked to the ground again as Bull charges past me with a long of murderous rage on his face.

"You bitch!" Bull snarls as he approaches her. Morgana just stares at him as he swings his maul at her. She goes flying into a nearby outcropping of rocks. As she hits, snow is kicked up obscuring our view.

Once the snow settles, we take a step back at the horrific sight before us. Her neck is twisted at an unnatural angle, her arms are bent at unnatural angles, jagged pieces of bone jut out of her as blood begins to pool around her. I look at Bull, who is staring sadly at Krem's body.

"I'm sorry, Kadan." I hear him whisper, his voice thick with paternal affection and sadness, as I approach. I place my hand on his shoulder as a gesture of comfort. He turns to look at me and I give him a comforting smile.

"How do you want to handle his funeral?" I ask. Bull opens his mouth to answer but he is interrupted.

"What the fucking shit?" We hear Dalish scream. We turn to look at her only to she is staring at where Morgana's body is laying. We turn to look at the fallen mage again and we see an even more horrific sight than before.

Morgana, limbs still broken and bones still sticking out, is back on her feet. Her arms audibly snap back into place as her bones slide back under her skin. She reaches up, grabs her head, and brings it back into place. She looks at Bull with a sadistic grin.

"It appears that our Bull is rabid and so....... he must be put down." She states, before I'm sent flying as she fade steps towards Bull. 

Once I land I look towards Bull. Morgana is on his back holding onto his horns. Bull is trying to shake her off but she won't budge. With seemingly little effort, Morgana breaks off his horns and drives them into his head through his eye sockets.

"No!" The Chargers collectively cry out as their leader hits the ground with a thud. Morgana turns to look at them as they draw their weapons.

"You all can survive this day. The Elder One only ordered me to kill those responsible for Amethyne's death and burn Haven to the ground. You Chargers weren't there so you all don't have to die. Just lay down your weapons and walk away." She states. The Chargers glare at her in defiance as they tighten their grips on their weapons. Morgana shakes her head.

"So be it. Just remember," she begins to says as sticks her hand towards them. "I gave you an out." She finishes before she, using the hand that she had been pointing at the Chargers, points at the ground. As one, all the Chargers fall to the ground and start screaming as the very air starts crushing them. Morgana starts giggling as shattering bones becomes the background music.

"Force magic is fun." Morgana sadistically giggles. I look at Champ and Cutler and see the same look that is on my face, pure terror at what our close friend has become. Morgana looks over at us once the screaming stops.

"And then there were four." She states. Champ growls at her as Cutler slowly approaches her. Morgana looks at her former coworker.

"I'm surprised that you are still here Cutler. I figured after you failed so extremely in your duty, Leliana would execute you or send back to Par Vollen in disgrace. Not that it matters you still would've died in either of those two situations." Morgana says causing Cutler to stop.

"What are you talking about?" He asks. Morgana grins at him.

"As we speak your race and homeland is being reduced to ash." The fallen mage says with a giggle.

Cutler lets out a snarl as he throws a punch at the mage. Morgana dodges his punch before following up with one of her own. Directly to his elbow, shattering it like glass. Cutler lets out a roar of pain and rage as he drops to one knee, cradling his arm.

"I wish I could say that I'll spare you, but as I told the Chargers, I have my orders. I will however, given our history, give you the death that you deserve." Morgana states in a monotone. Cutler glares at his former best friend.

"It's hard for me to have an honorable Qunari death with a broken arm." He snarls. Morgana appears to ignore him as she walks past him towards me. 

I ready my weapon before hearing a loud snap come from Cutler. I look at him only to see that his head is facing the wrong direction. The Herald's bodyguard drops to ground with a muffled thud, joining the others at The Maker's side.

"I said, that I would give you the death deserved. And I did. I never said that it would be honorable." Morgana says dismissively as she looks over her shoulder at him.

I turn to look at Champ as I hear him start to run. I look over in time to see him vanish, as he sprints away into the woods.

"Smart dog." Morgana remarks, as I look back at her. She stands a little ways away from me with her hands on her hips.

"Why?" I ask as I use my sword to gesture towards the bodies that surround us. Morgana takes a second to look at the death that she has caused before looking at me and shrugging.

"I was ordered too. You can relate, can't you Cassandra." She answers causing a shiver to run down my spine as she purrs my name.

"I'll give you a choice Cassandra." Morgana says as she begins to take off her armor. "We can fight it out here and now or we can have some fun together before you die. Either way you die and I'm left all hot under the collar." She offers, causing me to blush.

"Do you really think that after all that I just watched you do, I'd accept that?" I ask furiously. Morgana takes off her scale shirt and drops it on top of her jacket, leaving her clad in nothing but a breastband, her leggings, and her boots before shrugging.

"Would you be surprised, if I said yes?" She asks with a wink. I scowl at her as, I point my blade at her. Morgana sighs before grabbing her spirit blade.

"So be it. It's enough of a turn on to watch you fight." She says as she matches my posture. A pondering look crosses her for a moment.

"I wonder, if I can get off before I execute you." She wonders with a giggle and a wink. My response is a challenging roar as I charge her.

*Kirkwall, late night, Amell estate*

The Champion of Kirkwall, Amber Hawke, lets out a groan as a series of loud knocks rouses her from her slumber. Slipping carefully out, so she doesn't wake up her fiancé she gets dressed. Creeping quietly out her room, she tiptoes down the stairs towards the foyer. The knocking seems to increase in volume as she approaches. Pulling the key out of her pocket, she unlocks the door before throwing it open.

"Do you have any idea what time... it...is?" Amber asks, her question stuttering as her groggy mind recognizes the beaten and battered forms of Anders and Tallis.

"The Grey Wardens and Par Vollen have fallen. Kirkwall is next." Tallis states solemnly.


	4. Test #3: Penance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Consensus deals horrific vengeance on those that dared to attempt to strike down her master.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to White_Tiger for editing and lending me Sparks and Vines from his story Horns of War

*Hawke's pov, two months after Consensus' assault on Haven, Kirkwall*

I race through the streets of Lowtown, my entire family except Varric and Isabela at my heels, towards the docks. I feel Merrill stumble slightly but I don't slow down, I just pull her along by the hand. I hear thunder rumbling in the distance.

"Are you the one causing the thunder, Sparks?" I call out to the Qunari, that has become a surrogate mother to most of my group as we continue towards Isabela's ship.

{That's not Thunder, Hawke. That is the approaching army} Sparks replies, sending a shiver down my spine. I give Merrill's hand a comforting squeeze as she lets out a fearful whimper.

"It'll be okay sis. We've dealt with worse than this and still came out on top. We will survive this." Bethany comforts Merrill. Donnic lets a out a chuckle at this.

"You all have. The weirdest thing I've encountered, was Meredith." Donnic comments as we near Isabela’s ship.

"Make sure everything is secure! I want to be ready to go the moment Hawke and the others get here!" Isabela orders, before she notices us approaching. She runs over and throws her arms around Fenris, who responds in kind.

"Andraste’s granny panties, I was getting worried that the army had breached the walls and cut you all off." Isabela says as she pulls away slightly from Fenris's embrace. I smirk at her.

"They haven't created the thing that can stop me yet." I brag, lightening the somber mood most of us have. Bethany smiles as she steps forward.

"Let's get going before they do." She suggests, to which I nod. Isabela, Merrill, and Bethany step aboard with Aveline and Donnic behind them. Merrill turns around when she realizes, that I haven't moved. She tries to jump off the boat but Aveline grabs her by the waist and stops her.

"Let me go Aveline!" Merrill yells, as she tries to break out of Aveline's grip. Bethany gives me a confused look.

"I'm Champion. I have to protect my home. But I'm not going to risk losing everyone. I love you Beth. Look after Merrill for me." I explain to her, barely concealing the way my voice cracks. I look away so that she can't see how little confidence I have that I will see them again.

"Don't say that! You'll survive! You always do!" Merrill sobs angrily. I lock eyes with my love.

"I will always love you, Merrill. I promise, I will do everything I can to find my way back to you." I promise. Merrill nods, as she finally stops struggling against Aveline.

"I love you too, Ma Vhenan and I always will." She replies before looking at Simra standing next to me. 

[Look after her.]Merrill orders to which Simra nods.

[Was there any doubt that Simra wouldn't, Simra would never make Daisy sad like that.]She replies pouting playfully, making Merrill smile weakly. I turn away to head back to the keep.

"Amber!" Aveline calls, for once actually using my name. I turn around to look at the woman that has, gone from romantic interest to the closest thing I have to a big sister.

"Good luck." Aveline says. I chuckle at this while thinking, that my luck might be running out. I don't say this however. I instead shoot her my usual devil-may care smirk as I brush my blonde hair out of my face.

"I don't need luck. I have her." I reply, with a gesture towards Sparks. Sparks replies, by cracking her knuckles as Aveline nods.

The Siren's Call begins to pull away, as Isabela looks at Fenris. They don't speak, but the look they share says more than either of them ever could. We stand there and watch as the ship moves farther away. I turn slightly, when I feel a hand on my shoulder. I lock eyes with Fenris.

"We'll see them again, Hawke." Fenris promises. I smile at him.

"I'm glad we didn't have to fight, back when I sided with the mages." I tell him. He nods his head in agreement.

"If you hadn't explained that you were only siding with them because you didn't want to lose anymore family, we probably would have." He replies. I chuckle at this.

"Let's get back to the keep, before Tallis thinks we abandoned her." I say, as we turn to head back the way we came. Simra matches her pace to mine. I turn my head slightly to look at the terrifyingly adorable elf.

[What about Broken-Justice?] She asks. I scowl slightly at mention of the mage that I had exiled back to the Wardens only for him to return upon their destruction.

[What about Anders?] I reply slightly angrily. Simra shrugs as we pick up the pace.

* Hightown*

We sprint up the stairs towards the Keep, passing Dalish warriors, city guards, a couple of Athenril's smugglers, and Red Iron mercenaries on the way up. When we are halfway up, I hear the signal that the city has been breached. As we near the doors, I hear Sparks slow down. I turn around to see her pulling out her weapons and turning around to stand at the top of the steps.

{Asaaranda-mommy?}Simra asks concerned. Sparks turns her head slightly to look at us.

{They will not get past me.}She states, before turning back around.

Both Simra and I want to argue but we know that it would be pointless, so we don't. We head inside, towards the throne room. In the throne room is the last line of defense for Kirkwall, made up of an assortment of city guard and Dalish warriors.

Tallis and Anders approach us as we shut and bar the doors. I glare at Anders but smile at Tallis.

"I thought that you all left." Tallis confesses to me, looking thankful that I'm here with her. I give her a pat on the shoulder.

"This is my city, I'll die before I abandon it." I inform her. I turn to the others.

"Positions everyone!" I order. Fenris moves to behind a pillar so he can hit the enemy from the side. Simra and Anders take up a position on the balconies so they provide range support. Tallis and I, along with a couple city guard, take up positions around the throne.

Several guards start to back up when we hear distant unholy roaring. While I don't show it on my face, I'm as nervous as they are. I gulp quietly but Tallis looks at me in concern.

"Ever since I first arrived here, Aveline's had my back. I guess I never realized, how much I relied on her until now." I explain quietly. Tallis nods in understanding. She appears to be about to say something, when we notice a city guard take up a position right in front of the doors.

"What are you doing?" I shout at the guard who should really know better considering who his boss is. The guard looks at me cockily.

"What's the matter? Upset that someone else will get the all the glory this ti-" the arrogant guard is cut off when something slams through the doors and hits him before impacting the stairs. Dust is kicked up so it takes a few moments for us to see what hit the guy.

When the dust settles, we see Sparks sitting groggily in a small crater, the guard having been used as a cushion. The sounds of fighting can be heard through the doorway as a bit of smoke obscures my view of the outer rooms.

{Asaara-Mommy!} Simra cries out, but doesn't move. I let out a nervous chuckle.

"Well at least, she still hasn't let them get past her." I joke nervously. Tallis lets out a little chuckle.

{You okay Sparks?}I call out to my close friend.

{I'll be fine. I just need a couple of moments to catch my breath. The bitch hits harder than a Golem} She replies. I open my mouth to ask her to elaborate but I close it upon realizing that the sounds of fighting has stopped. In it's place, the sound of five sets of footsteps. Two running and three walking.

The two people running are revealed to be Athenril and Meeran. They both look at me with panic in their eyes, before an arrow pierces Athenril's throat followed swiftly by Meeran's. Their bodies drop to the floor within seconds of each other. The three other footsteps get closer until they enter the room. It's a hooded woman, with a Templar on one side of her and a Warden archer on the other.

I recognize the Templar as Samson but the armor he's wearing has red lyrium on it. I feel a sense of recognition as I look at the Warden. I feel a shiver run down my spine, as I look into the Warden's blank and red glowing eyes.

"Howe, no!" Anders cries out. The name instantly reminds me who the Warden is. He is the same one we rescued from the deep roads a couple of years back. I notice the woman taking off her hood. I almost collapse at the sight of the young mage, I helped escape almost a decade ago.

* Consensus' pov*

I let my eyes wander over the assortment of people who think they stand a chance against me. My eyes narrow as I spot the treasonous Warden and the Champion.

"Let's see. The Champions of Kirkwall, 15 guards, 17 Dalish elves, the former slave, the last two followers of the Qun, the man who betrays everyone, and," I list off pausing as I sniff the air. "two demons." I finish as I look at the Warden known as Anders, with a evil grin.

"So that's how you managed to avoid falling under Erimond's spell. You are an abomination. And to think of how highly Howe spoke of you." I spit at him, as I place my hand on the shoulder of my Warden bodyguard. Anders scowls at me.

"You are the abomination. I was helping a friend." He argues, causing me to laugh.

"What about the friend, who's throat you slit to convince us that you were under our control." I taunt in reply, drawing gasps out of some of those assembled and a rather furious glare from the champion towards the traitor.

"I mean, I know the dwarf was drunken fool but he had a wife and son, Anders." I playfully scold him, as I think back to when I destroyed the Ferelden Circle and slaughtered the villagers of the nearby towns. I start giggling.

"I'm almost afraid to ask, but what's so funny?" Hawke queries. I smirk in her direction.

*Amber's pov*

"I'm just remembering when a friend of mine asked me how far I could kick a dwarf." Morgana replies with a giggle. I gulp slightly.

"Now Hawke, my orders are for me to kill everyone in this room. But I owe you for getting me and the others out of Ostwick. So why don't you, me, and that Dalish mage with the bow go have some fun." Morgana offers lecherously. I shudder at the offer, Simra just growls.

"As tempting as that offer is, I'm going to have say no. I'm a married woman after all and Simra is like my sister. Also, I don't fuck flunkies." I answer. Morgana shakes her head in disappointment before snapping her fingers.

Several Great Shades rise from the ground around her. At the same time, I notice that Sparks has gotten back to her feet. The guard she had hit doesn't get back up.

"Kill them all, but leave the Champion and the Dalish mage with the bow for me!" The fallen mage orders. In response, Sparks lets out a feral roar as lightning coats her body. She goes from standing in a crater at the foot of the steps to crashing into Morgana before anyone can react.

The demons dissolve as the bodies of Atheril, Meeran, Howe, and Samson go flying. The impact kicks up a cloud of dust, so we can't see what's left of Morgana. As we are waiting for the dust to clear, five voices start laughing. Suddenly the dust is blown away to reveal the impossible.

"No." I state not believing my eyes. Morgana not only survived Sparks attack but blocked it. Her spirit blade stopped Sparks' sword and dagger in their tracks.

"I almost felt that." Morgana taunts before she shoves Sparks back. Sparks stumbles backwards a couple of steps. Morgana follows after her. She grabs hold of Sparks' collar and head butts her. My jaw drops at the load crack that echoes through the room. Morgana then throws Sparks to her left.

[Kill the Shem bitch!] Simra orders, before she and everyone else that has a bow start firing at her.

* Consensus's pov*

The attractive elf says something that I don't understand but everyone firing at me is translation enough. I swing my spirit blade causing a shockwave that deflects the arrows. I keep doing this until they seem to run out of arrows. I raise my eyebrow at them.

"What else you got?" I taunt, before letting out a yawn. My question is answered by the Tevinter elf charging at me with his blade held high. I catch his right wrist in left hand and stop him. He snarls at me before he starts to glow. He takes his left hand off the handle of his blade and jabs it at me.

I grab his wrist and crush it in my grip. He masks his pain well. I release my grip on his shattered wrist.

"Varric always mentioned how fond you are of ripping out people's hearts. Let's see how you like it." I tell him as I ignite my free hand. I drive it through his chest and pull out his heart. I let go of his other wrist and lightly push him. He falls backwards as his heart cooks in my hand. I examine it as everyone stares at me in fear.

"Not really hungry right now." I state as I toss it over my shoulder. As I do so I notice the sword that is still in the escaped slave's grip. I bend down and pick it up.

"A blade of mercy?" I ask aloud as I examine it. I turn to look at Hawke.

"The amount of mercy you will receive will be equal to the amount of mercy, my master received from you." I state before I throw the blade at the abomination piercing his stomach.

"Anders!" Hawke cries out in shock. I giggle at her reaction.

"I can't wait to meet all your friends." I inform her. Hawke scowls at me and I can taste the hatred and rage that is building inside her. I respond by blowing her a kiss.

"Kill her!" She orders. The city guard and Dalish elves pull out their weapons and charge me. I smirk at them as I snap my fingers again. Red Templars come charging from the rooms I came from and clash with the defenders. I wade through them until I reach the steps.

Standing at the top is Hawke, the Dalish bow mage, and Qun following elf. The red-haired elf hurls her dagger at me. I catch it by allowing it to pierce my hand. I then pull it out with barely a wince before throwing it back at her.

*Amber's pov*

I jump slightly as Tallis' knife is buried in her throat. I look at Simra.

{Go get Sparks back on her feet. We are fucked without her.} I order her. Simra nods before Fade-stepping off.

"You are kinda fucked with her." Morgana whispers into my ear. I spin around and slash with my knives. But I hit nothing. I look around for where the monster is but I can't see her. I suddenly feel someone grab me, spin me around, and pull me forward.

The next thing I know I'm being kissed by Morgana as one of her hands slides through my hair and the other gropes my ass. Despite myself, I can't help but return the kiss as I drop my weapons and wrap my arms around her waist. I moan slightly as a feeling of warmth and desire flows through my body.

Morgana lets out a small laugh into my mouth, then everything goes wrong. I suddenly start struggling to breathe as the warmth is replaced by a deadly chill. Morgana steps away as I drop to my knees, clawing at my throat. I feel her lean down to whisper in my ear as the edge of my vision starts to gray out.

* Consensus' pov*

"Do you feel that chill going through your body? That's your body freezing from the inside out." I tell her as her eyes turn to ice. I then hear another feral roar before a loud crash.

I look down the stairs to see the last Qunari, coated in lightning and surrounded by dead bodies, standing there with a look of fury on her face. Her face is covered in blood from her previously broken nose. As stare we each other down, black mist starts flowing out of her and some of the dead guards and Dalish stand back up. I let out a exasperated sigh as I point my hand at her.

"I'm getting really tired of you." I say, before I point at the ground. The reanimated bodies all drop but the Qunari just stands there seemingly unaffected. She takes a step forward but ends in a kneeling position. After a few moments, she rises back to her feet and looks at me with a raised eyebrow.

{This the best you got?} She taunts, causing a feeling of indescribable hatred to announce it's presence inside me. I snarl at her as I grab my spirit blade and dispel the crushing field around her.

"I'll mount your head over my mantle!" I roar, as I charge at her. I raise my blade to remove her head.

{No!} I hear the bow mage shout, as I swing at the Qunari. But I don't hit them. The bow mage shoves the Qunari out of the way and takes the blow for her. The Qunari's eyes widen as she looks at dead elf at her feet.

I look down at elven girl I cut down, and suddenly in place of the bow mage is the bloodied corpse of Amethyne. I stumble backwards in fear at what I see. I'm so distracted by what I see that I don't hear what the Qunari is saying. I feel the urge to scream but I force it down as Amethyne's body rises from the ground.

"Consensus! Can you hear me?" I hear Lust shouting in my head. Her voice gives me a lifeline that I grab onto and center myself. I shake my head to clear it.

Amethyne's body is replaced by the bow mage's who is back on her feet with the same black mist surrounding her. I use my force magic to throw her out of the room so I don't have a repeat of what just what happened. Before I focus back on what I'm doing I'm punched in the face.

I turn to look at the Qunari and I take a step back at what I see. The black mist is now swirling around the Qunari mage and her eyes start glowing a pale blue. I gulp at the amount of power I'm sensing from this abomination. The Qunari points her sword at me as the black mist pours out of her and over the bodies.

"You have murdered countless people and sowed chaos across Thedas. It's time for you to face Justice." The Qunari says in a booming voice that sounds like brimstone grinding together. Several of the bodies around rise up but the aren't the guards or Dalish warriors anymore.

The body of the Tevinter elf rises. One of the city guard turns into a shadowy version of Cassandra. Another becomes Cullen. Two Dalish warriors become Hawke and the Qun following elf. Cutler and Iron Bull also rise from the dead bodies. I tighten my grip on my spirit blade, as I take a few steps back. I try to point my blade at the them but I start feeling an overwhelming amount guilt over their deaths.

"Sweet we get to kill these weaklings again." Hatred cheers happily.

"We killed them once, doing it a second time should be a cake walk." Arrogance adds living up to his name. Depression lets out a noise of uncertainty as I continue to back away from my ghosts.

"What's the matter, Cupcake?" Lust asks Depression. The ghosts seem to tire of my backing up. Ghost Cassandra charges at me. I sidestep her swing and cut off her head.

"The hallucination of Amethyne rattled Consensus' conviction. I'm not sure we will survive this." Depression explains as ghost Cutler and Iron Bull charge at me. I let out to blasts of fire at them killing them. I feel my hands start to shake as the ghosts I killed come back.

"Our bond with the Consensus is....ting...ak." Arrogance exclaims through its distorted and hard to hear. I suddenly drop to my knees as I start to pant, suddenly extremely tired. The ghosts of those I killed start to surround me. They all pause for a moment before they all start attacking me. Lust, Depression, Hatred, and Arrogance all start crying out in pain.

"Don't give up, Consensus! Remember Amethyne is counting on you to bring her back." Lust tells me, through the pain. Her saying this ignites a fire inside me. I release a blast of force magic and send all the ghosts around me flying. I rise back to feet feeling more powerful than ever.

"This isn't possible! The amount of resentment and desire for vengeance from everyone you killed, should have crippled you." The Qunari abomination exclaims. I point my spirit blade at her.

"No matter! We'll finish you ourselves." They say charging at me. They go for an overhead swing that I block. Their weapons hitting mine shatters them. I kick in their kneecaps and take a step back. The abomination glares at me.

"Give the others my regards." I tell them before I cut off their head. As their head leaves their body, a huge blast of magical energy occurs throwing me into the wall behind me and knocking me out.

* Morgana's pov*

I wake up in a swirling black void. As I look around, I try to remember how I got here. Images float past in inky blackness. Most appear to be of me massacring countless innocents. I drop to my hands and knees, overwhelmed by guilt.

"What have I done?" I ask aloud as tears start to fall. I jump slightly when I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn my head to see a young black haired boy with a small smile on his face. I slightly move away from him as an image of me draining the life from this boy flows through my mind.

"Don't be scared Morgana. We're here to help you." The young boy says, a burning Skeleton floating behind him.

* Consensus' pov*

I wake up with a groan as a large amount of sunlight hits my eyes. I sit up, wincing slightly at the soreness of my muscles, and look around. My battle with the last of the Qunari destroyed the keep, if the missing roof is any indication. I pull myself to my feet and almost collapse right back down as my left leg screams in pain as I put my weight on it.

"Lust, Depression, Hatred, Arrogance you guys still with me?" I call out because I can't feel their presence in my mind. I start to approach panic at the thought, that I've lost my only chance at bringing back Amethyne. That feeling vanishes as I feel their presence return and they appear in front of me. A little worse for wear but still breathing.

Lust is sporting a black eye and is holding her stomach. Hatred is bleeding lava from several gashes. Depression is cradling her broken arm. Arrogance is covered in cuts and one of the horns on his head has been cut off.

"You called sweetie?" Lust asks as she carefully struts over to. I indicate my leg.

"My wounds aren't healing." I explain. Lust frowns as she crouches down and places her hands on my leg.

"Something happened during that last fight. I'm not sure how or why, but we are weak now. I don't think you should rely on us to keep you alive for the final test." Arrogance explains.

"Or at least not as much as you have been." Depression adds in a whimper. Hatred glides over to her and hugs her

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"It feels like there is somebody else in your head with us. But it's like they are only there occasionally. Something is masking their presence." Lust explain. I scowl at this.

"Whatever it is, it won't stop me from completing my tests." I promise, as I feel my leg start to heal. Lust lets out a giggle before getting back to her feet. As she stands up I notice that her injuries seem to have healed as well.

"There's the Consensus I know and love." She teases, before kissing my cheek.


	5. The final test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Consensus carries out her final test for Corypheus as Morgana tries to regain control of her body.

Morgana's pov*

I watch in disgust and horror through the swirling darkness, as Consensus tortures a captured Sera. Tears fall down my face as I see what the demons have turned me into. I feel someone gently patting my elbow. Turning to look, I see Kieran trying to offer me a small amount of comfort, as Resentment and Justice watch from a little ways away. 

"That's not you, Morgana. You must remember that. You and Consensus may share the same body but you aren't the same individual." Kieran tells me. 

"The child is correct, Morgana. You believe in honor and mercy. Consensus believes she is above those things." Justice adds. I find myself smiling at the spectre as I wipe away my tears. 

"Thanks guys. It's nice to have a couple of good voices in my head." I say, while giving a pointed look at Resentment, who pretends not to notice. Before anyone can say anything else, we hear Consensus speak.

"The time has come my demonic army. We march! To Denerim!" Consensus voice echoes through the darkness. I turn around in time to see Consensus cast away Sera's body like a worthless toy.

* Leliana's pov, Fort Drakon*

I stand on the battlements of Fort Drakon, the only place that I could think of to be alone, as I sob. First Amethyne and Morgana died, then the Empress died, Haven fell as Par Vollen burned, Varric's friends arrived with news of the destruction of the Grey Wardens and of Kirkwall, and recently Highever became no more. I'm the last Cousland alive and I don't know for much longer that will be.

The cry of a raven interrupts my thoughts. I turn in time to see Morrigan returning to her human form. She gives me a comforting smile as she approaches me.

"I thought I might find you here, Songstress." Morrigan teases, as she leans against the wall next to me.

"Did you need something M?" I ask, as I try to wipe away my tears. Morrigan lets out a sigh before wrapping her arm around my shoulders.

"Leliana, we both know what today is and how the lost of A....Amethyne would hurt even more today than any other day. I'm not going to stand by as one of my closest friends suffers." Morrigan states, her voice catching when she says my Gem's name. I feel the tears return stronger than ever as Morrigan hugs me.

"I promised all three of them that I would always be there for her no matter what. The one time she truly needed me I failed her." I sob, as I let the guilt that I've kept bottled up for almost a year escape. Morrigan doesn't respond she just hugs me tighter. I'm not sure how long we are standing there before someone clears their throat.

Morrigan and I separate and turn to see Alistair, dressed in heavy armor, standing in front of us. He looks panicked but that is nothing new. I slightly scowl at the man who won't let go of his obsession with my Warden. I then notice Blackwall standing behind looking uncomfortable.

"There's a demon army at the gates and their leader wants to speak to the two of you." He says.

I turn to Morrigan in time for her to become a giant raven. I find myself smiling as I climb on. Once I'm holding on tight, Morrigan takes to the air the direction of the gates. As we approach, I spot the horde of demons waiting.

As we come into land, I spot two figures in front of the horde. One is on their knees with their hands behind their back, while the other is standing head bent as if in prayer. The one on their knees is in vaguely familiar looking armor with a sack over their head. The standing one is obviously a woman and she is dressed in hooded battle worn armor that is also familiar.

Morrigan lands in between Varric and Vivienne. I hop off so she can change back. After she does so, her eyes widen as they fall on the hooded woman.

"Impossible. I killed her myself back at the palace." Morrigan whimpers. Vivienne lets out a scoff.

"If the power that is just casually radiating out of her is any indication, this woman is an incredibly powerful abomination and therefore rather difficult to kill." Vivienne arrogantly states. Morrigan snarls at the Circle mage.

"I lost my son to her power you caged, pompous skank! I'm rather familiar with the amount power that psychopath has!" Morrigan hisses venomously. Vivienne chooses to not respond, instead she frowns down at the hooded figure.

"Her magical aura is familiar to me, yet at the same time it's not." She ponders.

"She is a monster that wears the face of a friend, but she isn't even close to being our friend." Morrigan states. I look at her in confusion because if she's saying what I think she is then I failed to keep another promise. Before anyone else can say anything, Varric pulls out his crossbow.

"Let's get this show on the road already. I have family that needs to be avenged." Varric states aggressively. I nod my head in agreement before approaching the edge of the battlements, as I do so I pull my former mentor's bow off my back and make sure my quiver is accessible.

A murmur passes through the demonic horde upon them seeing me. The hooded mage doesn't seem to notice, but the bound warrior repositions themselves as if they were trying to get comfortable.

"I was told you wished to speak with me." I call out, not wanting to delay the inevitable. The bound warrior moves as if the sound of my voice startled them. The mystery woman takes off her hood, revealing matted blonde hair, before looking at me. My eyes widen as stumble backwards slightly. Even from this distance I recognize the young woman in before me.

"Leliana, how great it is to see you after so long. You're looking as lovely as ever." Morgana responds in a sultry tone. As she speaks four other voices do so as well. Her saying my name causes the bound figure to start struggling against their restraints. Morgana turns to look at the person next to her.

"Wait your turn!" Morgana orders kicking her prisoner in the side of the head. I feel my jaw drop at how differently Morgana is acting now compared to when I last saw her. A chill runs down my spine as I realize that this is what she wanted me to stop when I made that promise all those years ago.

"Why are you doing this Morgana? Think of what Amethyne would say if she saw what you have been doing." I say loud enough for her to hear me. The demons seem to grow agitated by me saying this.

"From the day met her, I've thought of nothing but Amethyne." Morgana snarls as she begins to pace. "I still think of her. Everything I've done, all the people I've put down like the worthless curs they were. It's all been for her. To bring her back from where you all sent her to."

My blood runs cold as I hear the sadness, the fear, and the fury that is lurking just under the surface of her tone. Despite the fact that she has killed most of the people that are important to me, I still can't help but feel sorry for the young woman. She finally has, what she thinks is, a chance to rewrite the horrors of her past but the cost is just to high.

"Noble goal or not, you still have killed thousands of innocents, Morgana. That can not go-" I start to respond before I'm interrupted by Morgana.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Morgana roars furiously. My eyes widen at her sudden and violent change in demeanor.

"Morgana is gone. She was a weak and cowardly fool. I am her improved, without such worthless things like pity, compassion, or mercy. I! Am! Consensus!" Morgana states screaming that three words. As if to prove her point, she fires off a bolt of lightning at one of the Ferelden knights posted along the battlements. The lightning blasts the knights head clean off.

My eyes widen at the casual brutality just displayed. I can tell I'm not the only one.

"Well, shit. Amethyst has reached her tipping point." Varric states, sounding conflicted.

"She has finally stopped holding back. This is will be an interesting experience." Vivienne says sounding excited.

"You sound worse than my mother." Morrigan insults. I lock eyes with "Consensus" and for a moment I see the scared little girl l once knew. Seeing this strengthens my resolve.

"No! I refuse to believe that is nothing left of the girl I used to know. The real Morgana would know what you are doing is wrong. You aren't an improved version of her. You are her weakened." I state adamantly. This doesn't cause the reaction I was expecting. Consensus just starts cackling and doesn't stop for a good couple of minutes.

"Cassandra had the same mindset," Consensus begins as she smirks evilly. "By the time I was done with her, she was begging me to finish her off."

* Morgana's pov*

As Consensus says this, a new memory appears through the darkness. This memory shows Consensus holding Cassandra on top of the war table at Haven using Force magic. Before the memory fades back into the darkness, I can see Consensus removing Cassandra's armor and clothing violently.

"I think I'm going to be sick." I state as I try to not think of the implications that the memory left me with.

“Use this as fuel for the trails to come, we will need every ounce of power.” Resentment growls from behind me.

Leliana's pov*

It barely takes a moment for me to understand the implications of what Consensus said. I hear Morrigan shudder as she does as well.

"And here I thought her trying to get into my pants was the creepiest thing she could ever do. The desire demon inside of her is powerful one, indeed." She says. I pull an arrow out my quiver and notch it. I take aim at the fallen mage.

"Give me back my daughter in law you bitch!" I order.

* Consensus's pov*

Leliana referring to Morgana as her daughter in law causes a strange feeling of warmth and comfort to form in my stomach. I immediately quash this feeling before it can grow. I pull out my spirit blade and point it at the bard.

"Give me the woman who left me to die back in Redcliffe. Give me Vivienne." I respond.

"And why should I fulfill any request of yours?" Is her response. I smirk as I step over to my captive. I grab the top of the sack on their head.

"Because I'll spare this one’s life." I reply, before I remove the sack to reveal the face of a pale woman with black hair and hazel eyes.

* Leliana's pov*

My eyes widen as I recognize my wife, Alexis Cousland. Judging by the gasp from Morrigan and murmurings from the Ferelden knights, they do so as well. I feel my eyes start to water but I keep myself from crying.

"Alexis, is that really you?" I call out my voice catching slightly. Alexis looks up at me before answering.

"Either I've died and the Maker is a lot more attractive than I was lead to believe, or my beautiful wife has once again graced us lesser mortals with her beauty. How are you doing my love?" Is her response, her voice as sultry as ever. Despite the situation, I find myself smiling. Alexis, no matter the situation, will always let me know how beautiful she thinks I am or how much she loves me. I hear Morrigan let out a huff of laughter.

"That's Alexis all right." Morrigan remarks dryly sounding, for the first time since we reunited, happy.

"Considering that our daughter is dead, Morgana has lost her long battle with her demons, and seeing that you are still alive. I'm not really sure what my emotional state is right now." I answer my wife. Alexis spares a quick look at Consensus before looking back at me.

"Sorry I dropped out of contact. I won't get into what happened but let's just say that I overestimated how awesome I am." Alexis explains jokingly. I find myself smiling as just knowing that my wife is still breathing helps lessen the pain. My smile falters slightly when I notice that Alexis has suddenly gotten all serious.

"While I may be out of the loop as to what has happened recently, I'm honestly surprised that that you believe that Amethyne is dead. She may not be a Cousland by blood, she is a Cousland nonetheless. That name comes with the ability to cheat death quite a lot. That's not even mentioning the fact that our baby girl shares more than just your eye color, Leliana. She's got your stubbornness as well. She's not dead, she is just missing." Alexis states her voice serious despite the sultry tone.

Alexis saying this ignites an inferno in my gut. I think back to all the things that Alexis survived when logic dictated that she really shouldn't have and I compare them to the events that Amethyne has survived and I instantly see the similarities. I feel my determination strengthen as my stance relaxes, and I feel ready for anything.

"Thanks, I really needed that." I state confidently as I lock eyes with my Warden. 

The moment is ruined, when Consensus suddenly cuts off Alexis's right arm at the elbow. Alexis screams out in pain as Consensus immediately cauterizes the wound. I glare at the monster, only for her to vanish in a flash of pale blue. I put away the arrow I had out as I try to figure out where she disappeared to.

I jump slightly when I feel someone grab my ass. I swing my bow like a club as I spin around. Consensus easily dodges my attack. The others only then notice that she is now up here with us. Varric aims his crossbow at her but I see how it slightly shakes as he aims it at his former friend and ally. Vivienne pulls out her spirit blade as Morrigan casts a barrier around herself.

"Morrigan, go warn the others." I order, as I move away from Consensus. Morrigan looks at and I see in her eyes that she wants to argue but the look I give her stops her. She reluctantly nods her head in agreement before turning into a raven and flying away.

"I didn't want to injury the Grey Warden.... okay no that's a lie. But regardless you forced my hand by not giving me Madame de Fer." Consensus explains, as she holds up her hand. I brace myself for whatever Force Magic she is about to unleash. When she suddenly curls her hand into a fist, I'm slightly surprised when only Vivienne is harmed.

*Morgana's pov*

I feel very conflicted as Vivienne's scream of pain echoes through the darkness. I watch as Consensus struts over to the mage, whose knees are now shattered, and stands over her. Resentment just laughs coldly in the back of my mind.

"What was it you said to Morgana when you purposefully left her to die?" Consensus asks as she picks up Vivienne's spirit blade hilt. Activating the blade, she holds it against the Circle Mage's throat.

"Fuck off." Vivienne snarls in response.

"No that's not it. Oh, I remember now. ‘I win.’" Consensus taunts right before she cuts off Vivienne's head. As the mage's body falls to the ground, Consensus turns to look at Varric and Leliana.

Before either of them can react, Consensus strikes with a blast of Force magic. Leliana holds her ground but Varric stumbles backwards until he trips and bangs his head on the stone wall of the battlements. He doesn't get back up.

Leliana lets out a snarl as she drops her bow and charges at Consensus, fists clenched. Consensus chuckles as she drops both spirit blades and meets her charge.

Leliana is able to get in a few strikes, but it's clear that she is out matched. Countering with one of her strikes, Consensus knocks Leliana off her feet. Before she can recover, Consensus is on top of her, her hands tightening around her throat. I feel my eyes water as I look on powerless to stop her

"No! Don't kill her!" I cry out. I realize the futility in my plea even as I scream it. But a second after the words leave my mouth, Consensus's death grip on Leliana's throat loosens and she gets off her.

* Consensus's pov*

I look around for the source of the incredibly familiar voice but I can't find it. I look down at the bard who is still breathing but very groggy. I don't know why but I decide to spare her. I deliver a swift punch to her temple, knocking her out.

Stepping away from her, I grab both my spirit blade and Vivienne's before I jump off the battlements, landing on the inner side of the gates. As I calmly walk away from them, I pull them down so my forces can follow me. I ignore the countless nameless fodder that try to stop me as I stroll through the market place. As I approach the gates to the alienage, I sense something moving through the ground towards me.

I jump back as several vines shoot out of the ground and try to grab me. I unleash a small torrent of fire before looking around for the source. A Dalish elf rises out of the ground in front of the Alienage gate. She is joined by Morrigan and a black haired woman dressed in armor I've never seen before. It is armored over most of the body except the left arm and it has a puffy fur collar.

"Three beautiful woman all for me? Morrigan you shouldn't have." I tease as I wink at her. The Dalish elf hisses as the armored mage's face reddens. Morrigan just raises her eyebrow.

"I didn't." She replies. I smirk.

"I know. Let me guess, you three," I say as I point at them" are a distraction so that Zev can do his thing." As I finish my sentence I hear the sound of someone coming out of cloak behind me. I vanish in a flash of blue before reappearing with both my spirit blades piercing the Antiavian elf's chest, from behind.

"Zevran, your ambushes are the worst." I state, as the aforementioned elf struggles to draw his last breath. I kick him off my blades before looking at the three mages.

"Next up is the adorable Merrill, the mystical Morrigan, and.... who are you?" I ask the armored mage. She looks nervous for a moment before taking a deep breath and glaring at me defiantly.

"My name is Bethany Hawke, sister to Amber Hawke. The Champion of Kirkwall." She replies. I smile as I remember what I did to the Champion.

"Now I see the resemblance. I have to say, your sister definitely got the looks in your family, but I wonder if you are a better kisser." I tease as my eyes roam across her body. Her face flushes as she realizes what I'm implying. Before she can respond, Merrill steps in front of her.

"You won't have the chance to find out. I'm going to avenge Amber's death here and now. No matter the cost." Merrill states as rocks begin to collect around her.

Morrigan doesn't spare the time for any more banter. She instead starts collecting every last bit of her magical power. Bethany starts transferring her power to Morrigan at the same time. This draws a smirk to my face.

"Hit me with your best shot." I say sheathing my spirit blades. 

They need no further prompting. Morrigan unleashes a orb of magical energy created from all of her and Bethany's power as Merrill unleashes a torrent of rocks and vines. I just stand there not reacting. Both Bethany and Morrigan collapse immediately after Morrigan lets out her attack. Merrill uses her staff to keep her standing.

Just as their attacks are about to hit me, I snap my fingers. The vines and orb dissipate as the rocks drop to the ground. Merrill looks around as she falls to one knee. Her eyes widen with fear as she notices the red Templars that had approached us as I distracted them.

"My ambushes on the other hand are flawless." I tease, as strut towards the helpless mages. 

I reach for my spirit blade but before I cut down Merrill, I remember what happened the last time I killed a young Dalish woman. I put away my blade and simply punch her in the face instead. After I knock out Merrill, I check on the other mages.

Bethany is dead, having given up too much of her life force. I feel disappointed that I didn't get a chance to play with her. I let out a huff as I check Morrigan for a pulse. It's erratic and weak but it's there. I smile at her.

"She's a tough one, though I doubt she survive longer than a few days." Lust theories inside my head. I look over at my army, who are just waiting for my orders.

"Secure the prisoners and the city! Also remember The Elder One wants the Wardens alive. So, beat the shit out of them but don't kill them. Spare no one unless I say otherwise." I order before they move out to follow my orders.

"It's just the pirate and the remnants of the Kirkwall guard left, right Hatred?" I ask aloud. As the words leave my mouth, I feel an old sense of dread for what is to come. The feeling seems to come from deep inside of me. I'm tempted to hunt down the source but I have more pressing issues.

"That is correct, Consensus." Hatred answers. I clap my hands together to psych myself up.

"Great, now to find a length of rope." I say as I head towards the docks.

*Morgana's POV*

"She is getting suspicious." Resentment states as we continue to observe the fall of Denerim. I frown but don't respond, I'm to distracted watching my doppelgänger to hold a conversation.

"We won't be discovered. They don't know what to look for." Kieran states. Justice lets out a noise of unsureness.

"I'm not so sure. Remember what happened when Consensus was strangling Leliana. Morgana was able to stop her. I advise we don't get cocky." Justice warns. Resentment makes a noise like he is going to argue but I shush him.

* Consensus' pov*

I whistle an ominous tone as I stroll towards the docks while twirling the rope I had found, which I have fastened into a noose, around. I turn a corner and come face to face with a group of pirates with the legendary Isabela at the front.

"The famous pirate Isabela. Your reputation precedes you. It's a pleasure." I say while bowing, accompanied with a flourish of my hand. Isabela lets out a scoff.

"That's Captain Isabela. And you can cool it with the whole flirtatious behavior intended to catch your opponent off guard. I invented that, babe." She retorts. I pretend to be taken aback.

"I'm surprised. Considering how willing, the rumors say you are, to hop into bed with anybody even remotely attractive, I figured that you would accept." I tell her. She raises an eyebrow as her hands rest on her hips.

"There's one problem with your thought process. You upset Kitten. That is unforgivable in my book." She snarls as she draws her knives. She takes a step forward as her crew gets ready to fight.

"Before I kick your ass up and down these docks, I have a question. What happened to Fenris?" She asks. I smirk at this. She unwittingly just gave me an opening.

"I'm afraid that he suffered a very severe case of heartburn." I cackle. Isabela's eyes widen at this.

"You bitch!" She snarls. I just smile before I vanish in a flash of pale blue.

* Isabela's pov*

My eyes dart around as I try to spot where the bitch has gotten to. My crew's unease becomes more obvious as their muttering starts up. My eyes catch a flash of pale blue as it slips past me. I turn around in time to see Consensus breaking the neck of one of my crew before vanishing again.

"Captain, what is she?" Another of my crew asks terrified. I ignore him as continue to look for the mage. I hear one of my crew start to gurgle. I turn to see them fall to the ground as blood flows out of their throat. I curse under my breath.

"Form a circle and face outward!" I order just as Consensus runs past, grabbing a crew member as she passes by. The man's screaming follows after them before being suddenly cut off. The remaining seven members of my crew quickly move to follow my orders.

"Oh no, a circle! I'm so scared." Consensus mocks from seemingly everywhere at once. I continue trying to spot her. Several of my crew start to whimper but I ignore them.

"Why don't you stop hiding, so I can give you something to be scared about?" I threaten. Consensus laughs in response before I see a flash of pale blue go right past me. I quickly turn around to see the rest of my crew drop dead. I tighten my grip on my daggers. I hear a noise behind me but before I can turn around something goes around my head before tightening around my throat.

I grab at whatever is around my throat as I'm lifted off the ground. My eyes widen as I realize that it's a noose. I then notice Consensus standing in front of me.

"Captain Isabela of Rivain you are guilty of countless acts of piracy and my master has a very specific punishment for that. Death by hanging." She states. I thrash about trying to kick her but the noose just tightens even more in response.

"While I'd love to hang out with you some more Isabela, I've got to go. I've got a date with a married redhead." Consensus teases before vanishing. As my vision starts to fade away, I could swear that I hear Fenris whispering comforting words in my ear.

* Consensus' pov*

I pick up the pace as I head to Aveline's position, the information Sera gave up before I killed proving most useful. My master will be here soon and I need to complete my task before he arrives.

"Amethyne, I'll see you soon." I promise as I near my final target at the base of Fort Drakon. Aveline and Donnic both jump when I come around the corner. They pull out their weapons as I do the same.

"Amber and Corypheus send their regards." I tell them. Aveline's eyes widen at this as Donnic looks at her in confusion. I charge at Donnic and tackle him to the ground. I go to drive my spirit blade into his chest but Aveline tackles off him. My spirit blades go flying as we hit the ground.

"No! I will not stand by and watch another man I love fall to a servant of the Blight!" Aveline snarls as she pulls back her fist. I quickly ignite my right hand swipe my hand across her eyes, blinding her. Aveline screams out in pain as I throw her off me.

"Well now you can't watch him die." I taunt as I walk over to Donnic, who is just sitting up. I kick him in the face before crushing his throat with my boot. I turn to look at Aveline to see standing, sword and shield at the ready, but facing away from me.

"Breaking you will be fun." I state as I knock her out. As her body hits the ground, I hear someone land behind me. I turn to see my master standing before me. I quickly kneel.

"I have done as you requested master." I inform him. He doesn't say anything, he just slowly walks up to me. Upon reaching me, he backhands me so hard I'm knocked to the ground.

"Why did you leave survivors?" He bellows. I whimper in fear.

"I don't know master. Something inside of me told me not to kill some of them." I explain. My master lets out a scoff.

"Your conviction is waning and your powers are becoming too much for you. This was to be your last test but I see know that you need one more. You, along with some red Templars to keep your powers in check, will go to Redcliffe Castle and wait. Your final test will come to you. But be warned Consensus your enemy for this test will try to deceive you, don't let it. Understand?" He states.

"Yes master." I answer.

"Then take your toys and get out of my sight." He orders. I nod before fleeing, a greater Shade dragging Aveline's body behind me.


End file.
